


La Melodía De Tu Cuerpo

by bludraven



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Masturbation, Pining, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: A lot changed after Miguel returned from the Land of the Dead. One of those things being himself. He wasn't a child anymore and he was starting to learn that music wasn't the only thing he could be passionate about.





	1. Sentimientos Despiertos

After music stopped being banned in the Rivera house Miguel would spend every waking moment either humming, tapping or singing under his breath. At first his family imagined it was just him getting it out of his system but after a couple of years they would simply smile and shake their heads at how the boy was truly in love with music. With the home now also being something of an attraction in the small town, Miguel was exempt from shoe-making to occasionally take on the role of tour guide and it was all he could talk about. That is until recently.

These days the boy had been much quieter. _Abuelita_ would sometimes have to throw her _chancla_ at him to make him snap out of his daydreams. After school he would sit around town square picking at his guitar and lulling Dante with some of _Papá_ Hector's more romantic songs, ironically the ones he used to skip or scoff at a couple years back. At first the family was a little worried about the boy until one day when Rosa casually mentioned one of her friends was coming over for a school project.

"What! _She's_ coming _here_?!" The boy jumped off the sofa he had been splayed on so quickly Socorro, who was sitting on the floor playing with some of his old toys, shook a little out of surprise.

"Yeah, we've got a history project due next thur-" His cousin replied as she pushed her glasses up.

"You can't just invite people over without giving us any warning, Rosa!" Miguel cut the girl off and stormed out of the living room running to his room and then zooming out of the house just as fast with his guitar strap slung across his chest.

"What's his problem?" Rosa quirked a brow and shook her head as she walked off while _Mamá_ Luisa and _Papá_ Enrique exchanged knowing smirks.

As the boy marched out of the house he bumped right into you causing you to stumble a few steps back while he mumbled an apology.

" _Aye, perdó_ -." He froze halfway when he caught sight of you.

"No problem." You smiled warmly causing him to instantly go red and run past you without another word.

However that was just the beginning of his crush.

At school he would watch you from a far and swoon, his friends teasing him about it constantly. Rosa sometimes went over to him to talk and you would stand besides her, trying to interact with him as well but only ever getting short replies before he excused himself and ran off.

On a particular day the teacher caught him writing love songs during class and gave him detention. After school that day he didn't exactly feel like going home just yet, especially every time he remembered the entire class laughing at him. Instead he headed off to his usual spot at the _plaza_ with his ever-present guitar. There he slumped onto the white wood instrument and sighed before starting to play a slow refrain that seemed to say everything he couldn't.

"That's a nice tune."

Miguel suddenly looks up and scrambles to his feet.

"Y/N!"

"You play really well, Miguel." You step closer towards him and he steps back causing you to frown.

"Do you not like me?"

"W-what?" He stutters back as his eyes go wide.

"It's just that you never really talk to me and kinda just go away whenever I come around."

"No! I-" His brown eyes stare back at you for a moment before flickering to the ground again.

"It's nothing like that."

You smile a little more relieved and again step closer to him.

"I'm glad then."

He looks up to you and smiles meekly, revealing his single dimple and making your smile grow a little wider.

He blushes a bit when he notices and you simply take a seat near the spot where he'd been when you arrived.

"What were you playing?"

"Oh... uh, just whatever came to mind."

"I wish I knew I how to play an instrument. It's like having a secret voice."

Miguel finally took a seat, side eyeing you cautiously.

"I could teach you."

You turn your head to look him straight on and he does the same before blushing and looking back down to the strings his fingers nervously danced over.

"I-if you wanted me to that is."

"I do." You replied almost instantly and he stared back at you again with a small smile.

"Okay. Here." Handing you his guitar you carefully took the instrument and placed it in your lap in the way you'd seen many of your _tios_ and cousins doing.

"Now press that finger there... good... and that one there." Miguel unnoticedly inched closer to your face as you both peered at the spaces on fretboard which you were holding the strings against.

You attempted to place the second finger where he'd told you but couldn't really manage to get it just right.

"No, that'll make the wrong sound. Arch you finger more." Miguel tried his best to orientate you but despite both your best efforts it wasn't working.

" _Mira_ , like this." He finally wrapped an arm around you as his hand went over yours and positioned it the right way.

"Now you just..." He strummed the strings and a perfect note resounded making him chuckle in delight and you cock your head to observe his sweet smile in return.

He turned his head as well and just then realized how close you two were, instantly causing him to unravel himself from you and look the opposite way as his face burned bright red.

"Maybe you could teach me some more." You suggested as you looked from Miguel to the guitar.

"Miguel?"

Finally he looked back to you and stood all at once.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe some other time. I should really be getting back home now though." He rambled while fidgeting in an awkward stance.

"Oh... okay. Sure thing. Here's your guitar." You handed him the instrument as you stood and he snatched it from your hands and started dashing off so quickly you hardly got a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Teenage Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm why did this ages to write??? also what is proofreading? enjoy this trash, peace out.

Miguel could still hear his heart pounding in his ears when he got home. His face was still burning but in any case he could always say it was due to the walk home though stopping to have a conversation with any of his family members wasn't exactly what he'd prefer at the moment.

As the boy scurried into the house he already caught a whiff of the spices wafting through the kitchen.

He only took the first step past the door when he heard _Abuelita_ call out to him.

"Miguel, _dónde estaba_?" She shoots him a curious look, her face thinly veiled by the steam coming from the pans she nursed on the stove.

"I-I was at the _plaza_." Miguel immediately curses at himself for having stuttered and quickly breaks out a smile.

Thankfully she buys it.

"Well,  _cena_ is almost ready, go wash up."

"Yes, _Abuela_." He nods, relieved she wasn't in one of her nosier moods that evening, and rushes to drop his backpack and guitar off in his room, grabbing a towel on his way to the bathroom.

When Miguel finally closed the bathroom door behind him he leaned his back against it and let out a long breath. This whole thing was making him crazy. He'd never really liked someone like this before. Of course he'd had childhood crushes and the sort but the feelings he had for you were different; stronger, more erratic and always ended up making him look like an idiot. Sort of like now, where he'd simply ran off without so much as properly saying goodbye. The boy groaned in frustration and shook his head.

He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, still bummed out at how his first interaction while alone with you had ended up.

The sound of the water hitting the shower floor helped him relax a bit, feeling as if no one would interrupt his thoughts at least in this moment. Miguel stepped under it and focused on the feeling of slowly getting wet. His mind reveled in the sensation of the water sliding down his warm body, loosening his muscles and easing the worrisome expression he had on his face as he let out a sigh. His hair now soaked, he reached for the shampoo. Soon it's soft smell had mixed with the freshness of the water and reminded him of you. Being that close to you had granted him a perfect position to inhale your unique scent and though he had been a little caught up in trying to obtain the correct note at the moment, after he'd scurried off it seemed to have clung onto him and imprinted itself in his mind.

Without taking notice Miguel had switched from rubbing the shampoo on his hair to massaging the suds over his torso with his eyes closed. It was only when his cock twitched did he realize how lost he'd actually gotten in his own head. He looks down to see his half hard member and his mouth goes slightly agape as he breaths in slow and deep. One of his hands hesitantly glide from his chest down towards his stomach with no intention of stopping there.

He cringes in shock when he hears a knock at the door, his hands going as far from his lower half as possible.

" _Mijo_ , are you done yet? Socorro needs a bath too." Luisa calls out innocently from outside.

"A-Almost, _Mamá_." The boy's teenage timber falters from his surprise and the response comes out in a half squeak.

He starts scrubbing his hair, rinsing the shampoo out and brusquely doing the same with the rest of his body as to not incite any other unexpected responses.

Once finished he stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his narrow hips as he shot his _Mamá_ a yellow grin and shuffled a hand on Socorro's hair before rushing over to his room. Getting there he quickly closed the door behind him and stood calming himself for a minute. His eye caught his own figure in the mirror on the other side of the room and Miguel simply stood there for a moment staring at himself. He ran a hand over his chest slowly reaching up to clasp onto his opposite shoulder and press his fingers down in an attempt to loosen his stiff muscles. His gaze shifted to his arms, a deeper tan than the rest of his body due to the wife beater he regularly sported, and he thought about having wrapped you with them earlier. A sudden pang of insecurity washed over him as he wondered if you'd thought he felt weak or flimsy. He pouted a bit as he considered if he should start working out and shook his head at the confusing thoughts while heading to his drawer to get dressed.

During dinner his family had enough conversation to keep his mind off of the events of that afternoon but when everyone migrated to the living room for the nightly _telenovela_ he wasn't as lucky.

At first he simply sat around along with the rest of them, slouching against one of the sofa's arms just hardly listening to the random scenes and mindless chattering. Then the main couple came on screen and started having a dramatic discussion about some other characters he couldn't quite remember at the moment. The man stepped up to the woman, holding onto her arms and staring deep into her eyes, and Miguel cocked his head, trying his best to not look as interested as he truly was. The couple shared a few romantic words and pressed up closer to each other until the actress leaned in and kissed the man. Unlike when he used to watch De La Cruz's movies he didn't roll his eyes and stick out his tongue. Rather he felt his cheeks heat up and his breath hasten a bit at the prospect of doing the same thing. All at once the boy stood up and started heading out of the living room.

"Already going to bed, Miguel?" His aunt asked him as the he went past her.

He nodded.

"Yeah... I'm a little tired today, _tia_."

" _Buenas noches, gente_." He said waving lazily at the rest of his family who were so focused on the T.V. they just barely mumbled good night back to him.

While brushing his teeth Miguel stared blankly at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? He felt so tense, like a rubber band that'd been pulled out too far and was just about to snap. At the same time every feeling seemed so heightened. He spat the toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth before wiping it dry with his forearm but instead of heading off to bed he kept standing there for a moment. He'd always noticed his dimple as a child, his female relatives also seemed to mention how "cute" the birthmark he had besides it was. Miguel raised two fingers to smooth over his lips while still staring at his reflection. He wondered if other than those quirks you'd perhaps noticed his lips... maybe even... thought about them. He felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach and instantly stopped, pacing over to his room instead.

Despite his best efforts, it didn't seem like Miguel was going to get to sleep any time soon. He couldn't stop the repeating memory of that afternoon. At first it was just the moment itself; how you'd walked up to him, the way you'd held his guitar, how natural it felt to have his arms around you. Then his mind switched to the details. He could see your smile, remember your intoxicating scent, the way your hair framed your face, the softness of your hand.

Suddenly his heart was pounding against his chest. He pulled the pillow from under his head and pressed it against his face, brows contorting as he groaned in half annoyance. It was like he couldn't function anymore. You were ruining him but for some reason he didn't have the strength to stop himself. All he wanted was the image of you to keep torturing him day and night no matter how heavy it made his heart feel.

The boy flipped onto his stomach as his mind kept going a mile a minute. Soon the thoughts had changed again and this time instead of details he imagined scenes that'd never happened at all. Instead of simply placing his hand over yours he imagined your fingers interlaced with his, instead of scurrying looks he imagined staring deep into your mesmerizing eyes, instead of casually catching the smell of your perfume in the air he imagined burying his face into your neck as he embraced you.

 

His chest was now heaving a bit and he didn't feel at all comfortable on his stomach. Miguel turned back around to realize that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. It made him fidgety and a little guilty for some reason. Then he was a lot guilty as his cock once again started to throb against his underwear. He attempted to ignore it, shoving the heels of his palms against his eyes as he shook his head, physically trying to rid you of his thoughts. But his heart wasn't in it and the heat that washed over his body whispered that he shouldn't fight it.

Slowly Miguel let his right hand slither under the covers and go straight to the part of him that had his mind swimming. As soon as he touched over the member which pleaded for attention he gasped. It instantly grew as he processed the electric feel and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there was no going back now. He kept lightly rubbing against it as his other hand moved from his eye, almost as if admitting to himself he wanted to see what was happening down there. The more he petted over the fabric the more his cock grew along with his excitement. The guilty feeling he'd first felt was almost completely smothered by the curiosity and bliss that coursed through his body in small waves.

This went on for a couple more minutes until he'd gone from laying to being propped up on his elbows watching in shock and intrigue at the tent he'd made in his loose fitting shorts. There wasn't exactly how to pet the bulge at that point and he instinctively thought to reach under the clothes to continue his administrations. Miguel hissed quietly as his cold hand slid against the base of his cock but he had no intention of removing it. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew that it felt very intimate and better than anything he'd ever felt before. He realized how thinking of you had made him get like this and his cheeks felt hotter than the rest of his body as he recognized the pounding in his heart matched the thrumming of the member under his fingers.

His brown pupils watched in awe at the size his cock had grown and he ran his hand up the length of it in a paradoxical innocence and wonder. He whined and jolted a little at the satisfying sensation that action had caused and swallowed hard as he repeated it.

His strokes started off experimental at first, like the first time he'd picked up a guitar trying to figure out the best way to make the beautiful sounds he loved hearing so much. Subconsciously he was doing the same to himself, tightening and loosening his grip on his eager cock, his sharp breaths and whimpers a sort of music of his own. His dry mouth was hanging open idly as his face scrunched in what looked like pain but was as far from it as he could possibly imagine. Soon a thin substance started dripping from the crimson tip of his member and the boy had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from making a scene. The natural lubricant made his hand slip up and down impossibly easily and Miguel quickly began to lose himself in the motions, his lashes fluttering as his lids fell shut.

Now in the darkness of his hazy mind it was just these new feelings and the ever-present vision of you. Those two things mixing helped him reach his limit and suddenly he was moaning low and raspy; a type of voice he'd never heard coming from himself before. The deep sounds were added to the wet sounds of his cock being caressed ardently. He felt your name slip past his lips in a plead so desperate he knew he'd never be able to say it without remember this moment ever again as soon as he heard it and abruptly every nerve in his body tightened and his hand came to a sudden halt, squeezing the head of his cock instead and lifting his hips up off the bed as a seemingly endless amount of gooey liquid spilled out.

Miguel laid wasted and motionless after the sudden release, silently humming in a halo of warm contentment as his heart slowed. When he was finally able to open his eyes again he brought his hand back up and gawked at the sticky white mess that coated his hand and cringed a little though he was mostly admiring it. He sighed and quietly got up to clean up.

The next morning Miguel tried his best to act normal though he was secretly afraid someone had heard him last night.

"Miguel, hurry!" His mom handed him a _tamale_ as she shoved him out the front door.

"You're going to be late for school!"

He took the food and went on his way, relieved to know no one had heard anything last night.

As he opened the _tamale_ , casually bobbing his head to the music coming from down the street he heard Rosa call out behind him.

"Wait up, Miguel!"

He turned to see his cousin yanking her backpack on as you followed along with her.

" _Buen dia_ , Miguel!" You waved with a smile and suddenly the boy recalled the previous night in explicit detail causing him to choke on his food as his cheeks burned up in flames.

He instantly turned back around and ran off without a second thought.

" _Pinche cabrón_!" Miguel cursed at himself as he nearly tripped over his own feet while fleeing.

You and Rosa heard the boy yell as he dashed away, Dante suddenly appearing to run after him mostly for the food in his hands.

You took in a deep breath and eyed your friend as the girl chuckled and smiled at you, amused by her dumb cousin.

"Back to square one I guess."


End file.
